Little Romance Between Them
by RuikaNanami
Summary: Kisah romantis kecil, hanya di antara mereka berdua. Kumpulan drabble dengan pairing Shizuo x Izaya. Don't like don't read.
1. Apple

Little Romance Between Them

.

Durarara! Owned by Ryohgo Narita

.

Little Romance Between Them Owned by RuikaNanami

.

Pair : ShiZaya ( Shizuo x Izaya )

.

Warning :

OOC, Typo, Misstypo, Drabble, Pendek, Gak Jelas, dan lain-lain. Merasa ada hal yang tidak disukai dari peringatan ini, silahkan klik tombol 'back' sekarang.

ENJOY!

1 – Apple

Apel. Buah kesukaan Izaya yang hampir tidak pernah lupa ia konsumsi setiap harinya. Buah yang bisa membuat senyum –seringai– miliknya hilang, digantikan oleh ekspresi panik jika buah yang satu ini tidak ada di dalam kulkas apartemennya.

Yang terpaksa membuat Shizuo harus menghentikan apapun aktivitasnya dan pergi ke toko terdekat hanya untuk membeli apel.

Apel, buah kesukaan Izaya sekaligus buah yang paling dibenci oleh Shizuo.

Tapi, bagaimana Shizuo bisa menolak untuk membelikan Izaya apel jika melihat wajahnya yang begitu berseri-seri saat melahap buah berwarna merah satu itu?

Tidak, tidak bisa. Tidak akan pernah bisa.

Tapi boleh dikatakan, kalau Shizuo benar-benar cemburu kepada buah kesukaan Izaya itu. Sinting? Katakan saja begitu. Kenapa? Sebab dibandingkan dengan menghabiskan waktu bersama Shizuo, Izaya lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengupas kulit buah yang satu warna dengan warna matanya itu.

Dan karena itulah Shizuo berada dalam situasi macam ini. Shizuo duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi yang sedaritadi menampilkan iklan-iklan secara beruntun, ditemani Izaya yang kepalanya bersandar ke bahu Shizuo sambil asyik mengupas apel dengan pisau lipat miliknya.

Tampaknya Izaya tidak sadar kalau daritadi Shizuo terus memandanginya.

Dan melihat Izaya terus asyik mengupas apel, tiba-tiba muncul ide jahil di kepala Shizuo.

"Hei, kutu."

"Hm? Kenapa, Shizu-chan?"

"Apelnya enak?"

Izaya agak sedikit kebingungan mendengar perkataan Shizuo. "Tentu saja enak, kan? Kalau tidak mana mungkin kumakan? Shizu-chan benar-benar otak protozoan ya~"

Shizuo sedikit mendengus, "kalau begitu, aku mau apelnya."

"Eh, kalau begitu–hmpf!"

Dan tanpa aba-aba, Shizuo langsung menarik pundak Izaya dan membawanya ke sebuah ciuman panas. Ciuman itu semakin dalam ketika Shizuo mendorong Izaya hingga jatuh ke sofa. Shizuo menjilat bibir bawah Izaya, meminta izin untuk masuk.

"Tu-tunggu, Shizu–mm!"

Protes Izaya terpotong oleh Shizuo karena lidahnya sudah memasuki rongga mulut Izaya. Lidah Shizuo mulai bergerak nakal, menjelajahi setiap sudut rongga mulut Izaya. Menyebabkan pria berambut hitam itu mendesah tertahan. Shizuo menyeringai saat menatap Izaya dalam ciuman panas itu. Akhirnya ia menemukan lidah Izaya, dan mulai mengajak lidah Izaya untuk berdansa dalam rongga mulut Izaya.

Ciuman panas itu berakhir ketika keduanya kehabisan nafas. Segaris tipis _saliva_ terlihat saat mereka menjauhkan bibir masing-masing.

Shizuo menyeringai, "hm, apelnya enak juga."

"Ap–" protes Izaya kembali terpotong karena Shizuo sudah meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Izaya, menyebabkan wajah sang informan itu merah merona. Shizuo kembali menyeringai.

"Tapi, kurasa lebih manis apel di wajahmu." Ucap Shizuo sambil terkekeh pelan, melihat wajah Izaya yang kini memerah bagaikan apel.

"BAKA SHIZU-CHAN!" Dan Izaya melemparinya dengan bantal di sofa.

Mungkin apel tidak seburuk itu juga.

~END~

A/N : Muahahaha! #ketawa gaje *plak

Gak jelas ya? Abal ya? Pendek ya? Bagus ya? (Mau-mau-mau banget?)

Hehe, ini sebenernya kumpulan drabble dengan pairing Shizu-chan x Izaiza! Tapi mungkin juga saya pake alternya.

Dan berhubung di sini formatnya Shizuo x Izaya, jangan kaget kalau Roppi jadi uke di sini. *author dibunuh Roppi dengan... sedotan*

Dan ini bisa silang menyilang! Jadi Iza mungkin nggak cuma dipairingin sama Shizu aja, mungkin bisa sama Tsugaru, Delic, atau yang lainnya. (Dikarenakan author sulit mencari seme untuk Roppi)

Terus, kalau author kehabisan ide, mungkin bisa jadi Shizuo x Kanra. Tapi Kanra itu alter-nya Izaya juga kan? Jadi nggak apa-apa kan? Kufufufu... *salahfandomwoi!

Dan kalau ada permintaan, saya mungkin bakal bikin pairing Shizuko x Kanra.

Jadi intinya, fic ini bisa berpairing yaoi, straight, ataupun yuri. *plak

Dan ini mungkin nggak jelas apdetnya kapan... kalau ada ide mungkin saya apdet. *plak

Berkenankah untuk meninggalkan review?


	2. Ruby

Little Romance Between Them

.

Durarara! Owned by Ryohgo Narita

.

Little Romance Between Them Owned by RuikaNanami

.

Pair : TsukiRoppi ( Tsukishima x Hachimenroppi )

.

Warning :

OOC, Typo, Misstypo, Drabble, Pendek, Gak Jelas, dan lain-lain. Merasa ada hal yang tidak disukai dari peringatan ini, silahkan klik tombol 'back' sekarang.

ENJOY!

2 – Ruby

Sang tukang pos itu berlari sekuat tenaga. Syal yang tidak pernah ia lepaskan dalam keadaan apapun itu berkibar seiring dengan kecepatan larinya yang semakin bertambah. Terkadang ia berhenti hanya untuk membetulkan kacamata miliknya yang terlalu besar dan berbingkai hitam itu. Nafas putihnya berhembus, menandakan betapa dinginnya udara malam itu. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti dan menatap langit yang kini dipenuhi oleh butiran-butiran perak yang terjatuh ke tanah.

Salju turun.

"Indahnya..." gumamnya sambil tetap menatap langit yang terus menurunkan bulir-bulir salju yang lembut dan dingin.

Satu butir jatuh. Dua butir. Hingga jumlahnya tidak terhitung.

Ia menadahkan tangannya, dan sebuah kepingan perak terjatuh ke telapak tangannya yang tertutupi sarung tangannya yang berwarna putih.

Sebuah senyum tipis terlukis dengan jelas di wajahnya. Memang inilah yang Tsukishima sukai dari musim dingin.

Berlawanan dengan seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang sedaritadi menatapnya dalam diam. Bola mata merah miliknya menatap Tsukishima dengan penuh amarah. Kenapa orang itu perhatiannya mudah sekali teralihkan oleh hal sepele macam ini, sih? Mungkin ini juga yang menyebabkan seorang Hachimenroppi jengkel dengannya.

Ya, hari ini seharusnya para Heiwajima akan menikmati makan malam di kediaman Orihara. Menikmati makanan buatan Psyche yang masih panas, tertawa mendengar Hibiya yang terus-terusan digoda oleh Izaya, menghangatkan diri di depan perapian sambil sesekali tertawa melihat Shizuo dan Izaya yang terus-terusan bersikap seperti pasangan anjing dan kucing, membantu Sakuraya menjahit kimono miliknya atau pakaian milik para Orihara yang lain, atau menikmati segelas coklat panas sambil membaca buku hingga tertidur lelap.

Seharusnya mereka semua sudah berkumpul sekarang. Baik Delic, Tsugaru, maupun Shizuo sudah meminta cuti untuk hari ini. Namun Tsukishima menolak untuk mengambil cuti, karena menurutnya mengantar surat itu bukan pekerjaan, tapi kesenangan. Dan Roppi harus mengakui kalimat satu itu membuat dirinya merasa ingin membakar seluruh kantor pos di muka bumi sehingga Tsukishima tidak perlu mengantar surat dan menikmati makan malam bersama Tsukishima.

Namun Tsukishima sudah berjanji untuk bekerja lebih sebentar hari ini agar dapat menikmati makan malam bersama keluarganya dan keluarga Orihara.

Tapi, ternyata ia harus menggantikan seorang temannya yang sakit sehingga akhirnya mau tidak mau Tsukishima harus bekerja lebih banyak dibanding biasanya.

Dan Roppi dipaksa oleh Psyche untuk melihat kondisi Tsukishima yang sebenarnya sudah terlambat sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

Tsukishima berjalan pelan. Tidak berlari seperti tadi. Salju turun, jadi sudah seharusnya ia menikmati momen yang hanya datang sebentar setiap tahunnya ini.

Roppi menggeram kesal. Sebenarnya ia niat untuk makan malam atau tidak, sih? Namun Roppi tetap mengikuti Tsukishima, karena walaupun ia tidak mengatakannya, ia khawatir. Tsukishima tersenyum lebar yang membuat wajah Roppi sedikit memanas.

Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju ke etalase sebuah toko. Toko perhiasan. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke etalase itu, dan menempelkan sebelah tangannya ke kaca. Mata merahnya terfokus menatap sebuah benda di etalase tersebut.

Sebuah cincin. Dengan batu rubi yang menghiasinya.

Habis sudah kesabaran Roppi.

Sebenarnya ia berniat untuk melihat kondisi Tsukishima tanpa disadari sedikitpun oleh orang yang bersangkutan. Namun kondisinya sudah begini, jangan minta Roppi untuk menahan dirinya lebih dari ini.

Ia berlari ke arah Tsukishima, dan menarik kedua ujung syal putih milik Tsukishima yang membuat Tsukishima tercekik.

"U-uwa! Ro-Roppi-san?"

"Kau telat, bodoh." Ucap Roppi sambil memberikan tatapan tajam yang membuat Tsukishima ketakutan.

"Ma-maaf! Aku... memperhatikan cincin itu..."

Sebelah alis Roppi terangkat naik. Cincin macam apa yang bisa membuat Tsukishima melupakan tentang makan malam yang istimewa ini?

"B-bagaimana, Roppi-san? Cincinnya bagus, kan?" Tanya Tsukishima sambil menunjuk ke sebuah cincin yang berhiaskan batu rubi tersebut.

"... harus kuakui memang bagus," Roppi mendengus pelan, "tapi, apa yang istimewa dari cincin itu?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja, melihat batu rubi mengingatkanku kepada Roppi-san." Ucap Tsukishima sambil tersenyum. Roppi merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"Dan..." Tsukishima berdeham dan wajahnya memerah, "aku ingin... cincin itu kugunakan untuk melamar Roppi-san suatu saat nanti..."

...

Semenit berikutnya, seorang pemuda dengan ciri-ciri berambut pirang, memakai kacamata dan syal, berbola mata merah, dan memiliki dua huruf kanji pulau dalam namanya ditemukan tidak sadarkan diri di depan etalase toko perhiasan. Pemuda itu terlihat seperti telah dicekik, ditusuk dengan pisau lipat, dan berbagai tindak kekerasan yang tidak dapat dijelaskan.

Diduga pelakunya adalah pemuda berambut hitam dengan ciri-ciri bermata merah darah, menggunakan _furcoat_ berbulu merah, yang bermarga Orihara yang sejak tadi berdiri di sampingnya dengan wajahnya yang memerah bagaikan batu rubi.

Dari sebuah rubi, menjadi sebuah tragedi.

~END~

A/N : Hehe, abal ya? Maaf, bikinnya ketik sekali jadi.

Terima kasih untuk **Aerishu**,** Tsuioku Shu**,** HarunoZuka**,** Shirasaka Konoe**, dan** Kouhaimu Tersayang belum bikin account **yang telah mereview di chapter sebelumnya! \(^o^)/

Dan berhubung saya menjelaskan sekali lagi,

Disini hanya boleh request Shizu x Iza. Request lain akan dipenuhi di fic lainnya. Mungkin berupa oneshot atau drabble. *plak

Untuk review anon, saya akan balas disini.

**Aerishu **: Haha, mungkin nggak bisa. ^^ #plak

Disini saya akan ngepost FF berformat ShiZaya, dan mungkin kalo kehabisan ide saya pake alternya, seperti chapter ini. Tapi mungkin mayoritas ShiZaya, karena diantara semuanya, saya paling suka yang itu Xd

Dan makasih untuk reviewnya~!

**Kouhaimu Tersayang belum bikin account **: Aduh, nak... akhirnya kamu dateng ke FFn juga... *nangis terharu* #plak

Co cuit? Apaan tuh? *geplakked canda, canda. ^^ Makasih, makasih!

DeliHibi? Pasti masuk. DeliRoppi? Oke, saya coba. TsugaRoppi? Emang bisa ya mereka jadi pair? O.o *plak

Makasih untuk reviewnya~! Ayo, cepet bikin account FFn! Saya tunggu!

Dan seperti biasanya, berkenankah untuk meninggalkan review?


	3. Mark

Little Romance Between Them

.

Durarara! Owned by Ryohgo Narita

.

Little Romance Between Them Owned by RuikaNanami

.

Pair : DeliRoppi ( Delic x Hachimenroppi )

.

Request from **Kouhaimu Tersayang belum bikin account **and **Shirasaka Konoe**

Warning :

OOC, Typo, Misstypo, Drabble, Pendek, Gak Jelas, dan lain-lain. Merasa ada hal yang tidak disukai dari peringatan ini, silahkan klik tombol 'back' sekarang.

ENJOY!

3 – Mark

Orihara Hachimenroppi sangat benci jika waktu tenangnya diganggu.

Apalagi jika orang yang mengganggunya bermarga Heiwajima. Roppi benci Heiwajima, ingat itu.

Persetan dengan Tsugaru yang ramah, Shitsuo yang sigap dalam menangani masalah, ataupun Tsukishima yang mempunyai senyum seramah malaikat. Jangan masukkan Shizuo dalam hitungan, karena dia memang otak protozoa sejati.

Dan kembali ke topik semula, intinya, apapun sifatnya, Roppi membenci keluarga Heiwajima.

Terutama yang _playboy_.

Terutama yang bermata magenta.

Terutama yang memberikan embel-embel '-chan' pada namanya.

"Roppi-chan~"

Dan tentunya, Roppi paling benci kepada Heiwajima Delic.

Dan karena itulah Roppi berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan dorongan untuk membunuh laki-laki yang sedaritadi berusaha untuk melakukan pendekatan dengannya. Roppi hanya sedang duduk tenang di sofa ruang tengah kediaman Orihara, lalu si _host_ ini datang, dan seketika ketentraman Roppi pecah dan hancur tak bersisa.

Apa si _playboy_ mesum satu ini tidak mengerti tentang privasi? Oh ya, Roppi pasti lupa bahwa ia sedang membicarakan tentang Heiwajima Delic. Orang paling lancang di keluarga Heiwajima. Setidaknya begitulah menurut Roppi.

Roppi sedikit melirik ke laki-laki yang kini sedang tidur-tiduran di sebelahnya. Yang dilirik malah tersenyum jahil.

Roppi menghela nafas sebelum memberikan tatapan tajam kepada lawan bicaranya. "Apa?" ucapnya dengan nada yang amat sangat tidak ramah.

"Aku bosan~"

Dan Roppi harus memberinya sebuah tinju nanti.

Roppi mendengus pelan, "kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak bermain dengan Psyche saja?"

"Karena kalau begitu Roppi-chan akan cemburu."

Aku tidak cemburu. Itu yang Roppi ingin katakan, tapi kenapa wajahnya terasa panas tiba-tiba?

Delic menyeringai lebar. Tidak, jangan katakan kalau laki-laki ini melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

"Wajahmu merah, Roppi-chan~"

Ralat, Roppi harus memberinya dua tinju. Roppi memalingkan mukanya dan berkata, "itu hanya perasaanmu." Dan kemudian ia membuka _flip handphone_ berwarna merahnya dan mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya ke layar _handphone_ tersebut. Meskipun Roppi tahu bahwa ia pasti gagal.

Senyum Delic melebar, "Roppi-chan kawaii~" Roppi merasakan wajahnya makin memanas. _Playboy_ terkutuk.

"Diamlah."

"Tapi aku bosan..."

"Lalu kau mau aku melakukan apa supaya kau diam?"

Delic terdiam sebentar dan memasang pose berpikir. Tetapi Roppi tahu bahwa itu hanya sekedar akting belaka. Pasti Delic sudah merencanakan sesuatu. Tidak lama kemudian, wajah Delic berubah cerah, "kita main saja!"

"Boleh saja."

"Eh, boleh?"

"Kalau kau mau diam setelah ini, akan kuturuti apapun itu."

Delic beranjak dari sofa tempat ia berbaring, "kalau begitu kita ke kamar seka–ADUH!"

Dan sebelum Delic menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Roppi melemparinya dengan pisau lipat. Entah milik siapa. Milik Izaya, mungkin?

"Aw... yang tadi itu cukup sakit, Roppi-chan..."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau nanti berbekas? Nanti ketampananku hilang..." Roppi rasanya ingin muntah saja mendengar kalimat yang terakhir.

"Lebih bagus kalau berbekas. Jadi kau tidak perlu membawa perempuan lagi ke tempatku."

"Tapi~ Roppi-chan curang~! Kau boleh bersenang-senang di depan layar komputer, kenapa aku tidak?"

Dahi Roppi berkedut kesal. Bersenang-senang, katanya? Jadi selama ini Delic tidak merasa senang jika sedang bersama Roppi? Brengsek, si mesum satu ini–

... hei, tunggu dulu. Bukankah barusan Roppi baru saja cemburu?

"Roppi-chan curang~!"

Ucapan Delic menyadarkan Roppi dari lamunannya. Ya, tenang. Tidak mungkin itu cemburu, batin Roppi berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Curang apanya, mesum?"

"Roppi-chan membuat bekas luka di dahiku, tapi Roppi-chan tidak mau kuganggu. Itu curang!"

Oke, si mata keranjang ini mulai bersikap kekanak-kanakan. Kalau sudah begini, satu-satunya cara adalah menuruti kemauannya.

"Kalau begitu, lakukan saja apa maumu."

Delic mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, "Roppi-chan?"

"Asal kau berjanji untuk diam setelah ini."

Setelah terdiam untuk beberapa saat, Delic menyeringai. "Tidak akan. Aku janji."

"Baiklah kalau begi–Ah!"

Dan dengan satu gerakan cepat, Roppi terdorong hingga tertidur di kasur. Matanya terpejam karena dorongan yang tiba-tiba. Saat ia membuka matanya perlahan, yang ia lihat adalah Delic berada di atas tubuhnya, dengan senyum yang tidak bisa dijelaskan maknanya tersungging di bibirnya.

Roppi yakin wajahnya pasti memerah sekarang.

Senyum Delic melebar melihat wajah memerah Roppi. Imut. Namun sasarannya sekarang hanya satu.

Leher Roppi yang terekspos jelas.

Delic bergerak maju. Menjilat leher jenjang Roppi. Yang menyebabkan sang pemilik bola mata merah rubi tersebut menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun.

Namun tidak hanya sampai disitu saja. Delic mulai menggigit leher Roppi, dan kali ini Roppi tidak bisa menahan jeritannya.

"A-ah! M-matte yo, De-ah!"

Dan Delic mulai menghisap leher jenjang Roppi. Menyebabkan sang uke harus memberontak dan mulai mencakari punggung Delic.

Akhirnya setelah entah-berapa-lamanya, Delic menjauhkan dirinya dari badan Roppi. Senyum tersungging di bibirnya melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Roppi, dengan wajah memerah dan sebuah _bitemark_ yang terlihat sangat jelas di leher putih dan jenjang miliknya, dan penampilannya yang berantakan serta nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal.

"Hehe, Roppi-chan tambah imut~"

Dengan cepat Roppi menendang perut Delic, dan pergi dari ruangan itu saat itu juga.

Dan sialnya, ia bertemu dengan Psyche sebelum sempat menutupi bekas gigitan nakal dari mulut Delic.

"Nee, Roppi-kun terluka!" Ucap Psyche sambil menunjuk ke arah leher Roppi.

Dengan cepat Roppi menutupinya dengan tangannya. "Ini... bukan apa-apa."

"Tapi, luka itu harus disembuhkan, Roppi-kun! Biar–"

"JANGAN!"

Tersadar bahwa ia berteriak lebih kencang dari yang seharusnya, Roppi menutup mulutnya dan berbalik membelakangi Psyche, "hanya yang ini saja... jangan."

Roppi tidak mau mengakui, bahwa bekas dari Delic hanyalah satu-satunya dari _bitemark_ yang ia terima, dan juga ia tidak ingin hal itu menghilang. Sebab, hanya itu saja cara untuk membuktikan bahwa ia hanyalah milik Delic seorang.

~END~

A/N : Oke, saya niatnya mau apdet tiap tiga hari sekali atau enggak lebih cepet. Dan nyatanya? Ngaret. *dihajar massa*

Nyaa... Roppi OOC berat, ya... *author dibunuh menggunakan sedotan*

Ini sebenernya request dari **Kouhaimu Tersayang belum bikin account** dan katanya Konoe-chan juga setuju buat bikin DeliRoppi... ya, saya buat aja.

Gimana? Jelek? Abal? Katakan semuanya lewat review! XD

Terima kasih untuk **Shirasaka Konoe**,** Aerish**,dan **Narin kimi chan ** yang telah mereview di chapter sebelumnya! \(^o^)/

Berkenankah meninggalkan review?


End file.
